storiesfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Ayumi Abisu/Avengers: Powrót Ciemności - Rozdział 3
Ten rozdział będzie wspomnieniem Nataszy dotyczącej ostatniej misji. Miłego czytania. Rozdział 3 Stałam na wzgórzu i obserwowałam stary cmentarz otoczony gęstą mgłą. Ledwo co widziałam płonącą latarnię, która jako jedyna oświetlała wejście na terytorium Dragonnerów. Sama nie miałam nic do tych stworzeń. 'One jednak zarzucały nam porwanie jednego z ich młodych. Oczywiście nie zrobiliśmy tego, ale dla nich to nie miało znaczenia. Skoro uważały, że muszą ukarać złodziei to musiały, to zrobić. Nie miałam zamiaru krzywdzić żadnego z nich jeśli nie będzie to potrzebne. Często spotykałam pojedyńcze osobniki tej rasy na swoich wyprawach. Były zazwyczaj miłe i chroniły mnie przed swoimi konkurentami. Widziałam wtedy, że te bestie nie są aż tak groźne. 'W końcu postanowiłam zejść na dół. Najpierw zeskoczyłam na duży kamień znajdujący się najbliżej urwiska. Potem powtórzyłam ten manewr kilka razy i po kilku minutach byłam już przy wejściu na cmentarz. 'Nie było przy nim żadnego Dragonnera, bardzo mnie to zdziwiło. Zwykle bardzo strzegą swojego terytorium. Ostrożnie przeszłam przez bramę i ozglądnęłam się. Popatrzyłam na latarnię i jednym ruchem ręki wyciągnęłam z niej ogień. Od razu schowałam go do mojej kuszy. Potem zaczęłam iść przed siebie. Noc była wyjątkowo mroczna. Nie widziałam niczego prucz księżyca w pełni i lekko oświetlonej nim ścieżki. Po kilki minutach błąkania się po tym, ogromnym cmentarzu doszłam do wejścia do katakumb. tam znajdowała się największa kryjówkę tych stworzeń. Przeszłam przez nie bez problemu. Zaraz potem wzięłam do ręki niezapaloną pochodnię i podpaliłam ją płomieniem, który wcześniej zabrałam. Zeszłam po schodach i od razu znalazłam się w jakimś przedsionku. Pomieszczenie nie było duże, ale za to było w nim bardzo gorąco. W pewnej chwili zobaczyłam w kącie mały płomień. Podeszłam bliżej jednak to coś, a raczej ten ktoś wycelował we mnie łukiem. Zareagowałam wyciągając moje kusze. Okazało się jednak, że to moja kuzynka - Lily. Jak zykle była okropnie blada, a przez jej czarne włosy i strój trudno było ją zobaczyć. Jedyną rzeczą która ją wyróniała były białe buty. ''-Rany Lily przestraszyłaś mnie.- powiedziałam opuszczając kuszę.'' ''-Ty mnie też, ale miło cię znów widzieć.- odparła zakładając łuk na plecy. '' ''-Co tu robisz?- zapytałam kiedy szłyśmy jednym z korytarzy. '' ''-To samo co ty. Mój tata mnie tu wysłał. Oczywiście bez zgody wujka. - odpowiedziała patrząc przed siebie.'' ''-Dziwne, przecież on nie zajmuje się tymi sprawami. '' ''-z nim nigdy nic nie wiadomo'' ''-Racja, ale niepokoi mnie to wszystko....''-'' nie dokończyłam zdania, ponieważ Lily krzyknęła:'' ''-Patrz to tu!'' ''-Proszę nie krzycz, jeszcze ktoś nas usłyszy.- powiedziałam zciszonym głosem. Ta jednak mnie nie słuchała. Pobiegła przed siebie. Zrobiłam to co ona. Po kilku minutach byłyśmy w głównej sali Dragonnerów . Moje ostrzeżenia były słuszne. Po kilku minutach od naszego pojawienia się wewnątrz otoczyło nas 6 dwu metrowych besti ( http://www.iwozhere.com/SRD/images/MM35_PG88b.jpg). ''Jedena z nich miała srebrną sierść i łuski. Była większa od innych. To ona odezwała się jako pierwsza swoim przerażającym głosem. '' ''-Co tu robią dwie córki grecich bogów? Tych, którzy ośmielili się okraść nasz ród.- nastała głęboka cisza. Przerywało ją tylko kapanie wody i pomruki innych Dragonneróew. W powietrzu czuć było zapach zwłok i krwi. Wszędzie była ciemność tak dobrze znana zarówno mi jak i Lily. 'Jednak nie czułam więzi z tym miejscem ,a byłam już w wielu takich grobowach. Zawsze potrafiła oswoić się z otoczeniem. Tu się to jednak nie sprawdzało. Odezwałam sięjako pierwsza. '' ''- Nie szukamy kłopotów Mistirze, 'chcemy tuylko wyjaśnić sprawę zaginięcia waszego młodego. - Mistir usiadł na ziemi i wyprostował się . Wyglądał jakby chciał na wysłuchać. '' ''- Myślałem, że wasi rodzice są bardziej odpowiedzialni. Rzadko kto wysyła swoje dzieci na pewną śmierć. Ale ty byłaś pewna, że cię wysłucham, więc to zrobię. Nie jestem barbażyńcą. Potrafię się opanować. ''-Chce tylko powiedzieć, że to nie możliwe, żeby wasz mały był porwany przez nas. Zeus widzi wszystkich pół bogów i swoich braci. Już kilka razy mi mówił, że nigdzie nie wdział młodego Dragonnara. A ja wierzę mu na słowo. Poza tym ty wierzysz mi, prawda? W końcu'' to moja matka oddała kawałek swojej duszy by ocalić cię od śmierci. Jesteś jej to winny.- Mistinr opuścił głowę. Wiedział, że to co mówię to prawda. On towarzyszył mojej matce i przez pewień czas mnie chronił. Lily stała nieruchomo. Widać było, że pierwszy raz widzi Dragonnery. Położyłam rękę na jej ramieniu i powiedziałam, żeby się nie bała. Po niedługiej chwili ciszy srebrny Dragonnen wstał i kazał nas wyprowadzić na z''ewnątrz. ''Sam został w podziemiach. Jego bracia zaprowadzili nas aż na granicę ich terytorium. Zaraz potem wrócili do domu. My zaczęłyśmy iść drogą. Było jeszcze bardzo ciemno, ale widziałyśmy co nie co. Teraz znajdowałyśmy się w kamieniołomie. Było strasznie gorąco, ale nie z powodu temperatury panującej w tej części kraju. Był tu ktoś jeszcze. Lily przez całą droge pytała mnie o Mistira. Ja nic nie chciałam jej mówić. Powoli coś we mnie się gotowało. W pewnym momeńcie wybuchłam. ''-Zrozum to nie twoja sprawa! To, że moja matka oddała duszę za nigo, jest moim zmartwieniem, a nie twoim!- kryknęłam pełna złości. Lily aż upadła na ziemię. Zrozumiałam jak bardzo przesadziłam, więc pobiegłam przed sebie. Przebiegłam chba kilka kilometrów aż poczułam się bezpieczna. A może nie do końca. Oparłam się o ścianę kamieniołomu i powoli osunęłam na ziemię. Zaczęłam płakać. W końcu nakrzyczałam na moją ulubioną kuzynkę i to bez powodu. Nagle usłyszałam głos. Przypominał warczenie wilka. Otarłam łzy i szybko wstałam. Nikogo nie widziałam, ale ni z tego ni z owego poczułam jakąś łapę która przygwoździła mnie do ściany i zaczęła dusić. Ledwo podniosłam głowę, zobaczyłam parę zółtych ślepi patrzących się na mnie bez żadnego uczucia.'' ''-Więc to ty jesteś córką Eris. Mam z nią niedokończone długi, a ponieważ jej tu nie ma ty zapłacisz...-odpowiedział wilk po czym tak jakby zaczął zabierać mi duszę'.'' ''Czułam już, że niedługo spotkam Hadesa, ale w ostatniej chwili wilkołak mnie wypuścił. Upadałam na ziemię. Ostatkiem sił podpaliłam jego sierść ogniem z latarni. Później zobaczyłam jak bestia ucieka ze strzałami w plecach i podpalonym futrem''. Przed całkowitym zaśnięciem słyszałam jeszcze jej ryk i głos Lily. Potem widziałam tylko ciemność. Wśród tej odchłani usłyszałam głos. ''-Pamię'taj, od teraz czeka cię życie przeklętej. Twoja dusza jest naznaczona przez wikołaki. Nie uciekniesz od tego. Lepiej żebyś się poddała. '' ''Pytanie'' Ludzie mam do was pytanie, ponieważ mam dwa plany na opowiadania zostawię to na razie, chyba że będziecie chcieli C.D. Piszcie w komentarzach. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach